


Traces

by the_mad_duchess



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ficlet, No pronouns used for Gladio, Non-Binary Gladiolus Amicitia, Non-binary character, Other, PWP, Smut, concrit welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_mad_duchess/pseuds/the_mad_duchess
Summary: Ignis knows exactly which buttons to press, which places to touch to reduce Gladio into a mess of sensory overload.





	Traces

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my drive for half a year now before I felt the courage to post it.  
> I intentionally did not use any pronouns for Gladio in this fic because I imagine Gladio as non-binary in this piece.  
> It is not especially specified in this fic that Gladio is non-binary because it is rather short. I hope that maybe one or two people who identify as nb will be happy about this despite me not explicitely adressing it.

Gladios hands are held at the headboard as much by the rope as they are by Ignis command.

Ignis, who is pressing his face between Gladios legs, licking the most intimate parts of Gladio. As much as Ignis likes to project the picture of self control and put togetherness during the day, in the bedroom he lets himself go completely. His carefully styled hair is disheveled and stuck to his forehead with sweat, his cheeks flushed and shiny with Gladio’s fluids.

 

It's late evening now, and while Ignis prefers to be clean shaven, even he cannot make this beard stop growing. The light stubble he’s sporting right now rubs against the sensitive skin of Gladio’s inner thighs, and though they'll be red and raw tomorrow, the sensation feels incredible right now. It's rough and delicious, and drives Gladio mad with want.

 

When Ignis nips at the thin skin with a hint of sharp teeth, Gladio can't help but let a groan escape. It feels like all the blood in Gladio’s veins has been replaced with liquid fire, arousal the dominating feeling, centered on Ignis mouth and hands.

 

Gladios hands are locked on the headboard, and though Gladio wants nothing more than to grab Ignis hair and pull him closer, make him go harder and faster so Gladio can finally come after hours of teasing, Ignis whispered command of " Keep your hands up and don't move" is impossible to disobey.

 

Ignis looks up at his partner, face wet and pupils blown wide. It's a great look on him, and Gladio’s heart swells with affection seeing him this way. It's sometimes hard to believe that Ignis chose Gladio to devote his affection and love to, but they work well together, in the bedroom and outside of it.

 

When Ignis hitches Gladios legs up further on his shoulders and moves back in, his tongue pressing hard against Gladio, nails digging into Gladios skin, it's over. Climax rushes through Gladio’s whole body, muscles shaking from effort to not let go of the headboard, body shivering and toes curling.

 

Ignis pushes his hand down on to Gladio’s abdomen to keep his partner from arching up, and continues to mercilessly lap and suck until Gladio is an oversensitive, whimpering mess on the bed. The sheets are sticking to them both with sweat and bodily fluids, and when Ignis moves up and his erection presses into Gladio’s hips, Gladio knows they're far from done.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little piece.  
> It was written as a challenge to myself o get back into the swing of writing. The length is due to me having a bit of trouble with writing longer things - which I will hopefully manage some day.  
> Concrit is always welcome and appreciated <3  
> Thanks so much to the FF XV Writers Discords for being absolute Lovelies and helping me with this!


End file.
